Boats and, in particular, boat decks, are commonly provided with dry storage areas or compartments having openings, or hatches, covered by upwardly-opening lids. Such lids are typically secured in a closed position with a top flush latch. There are, however, a number of drawbacks inherently associated with lids that utilize top flush latches. For example, such lids are susceptible via the latch to leakage or seepage of water (e.g., from rain or a surrounding body of water) into the compartment. Furthermore, such lids are relatively difficult to open and close, and to ascertain when secured in a closed position. Still further, such lids may also constitute a tripping hazard, and are considered by many to be aesthetically unappealing.
Thus, there is a need for an apparatus and associated method for securing a lid, which apparatus and method preferably also prevents leakage or seepage of water past the lid into an underlying compartment, which is relatively simple to open and close and to ascertain when secured in a closed position, which is not a tripping hazard, and which is aesthetically appealing.